Si el Dolor se transformara
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Trece Colonias Inglesas se ha revelado contra El Imperio Británico, o simplemente Inglaterra. Él ha buscado la libertad y Francia no duda en apoyarlo. Mas Inglaterra lucha para no dejarlo ir, y cuenta con el apoyo del hermano menor de este, Canadá. ¿Qué hará cada quien cuando EU se atreva a tocar a su propio hermano?. Lemon. Dedicado a Melanny.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de su dueño Hidekaz Himaruya.

Notas: Canadá es llamado Canadá (Matthew) porque (hasta donde leí) no había otro nombre y además así le habían puesto a las provincias antes y después de su independencia…o algo así. Trece Colonias es Estados Unidos (Alfred).

Este fanfic se encuentra con la dedicatoria puesta para Melanny. Te quiero mucho mi amiga, y espero que este regalito trágico y sentimental sea de tu agrado ^-^

Muchas gracias por leer de antemano y ¡Feliz día del amor y de la amistad!

* * *

**Si el dolor se transformara**

Mientras más te opongas a algo fuera de tu alcance, estará más propenso a suceder. Bueno, algo similar se puede decir. La cuestión es que en una guerra por libertad todo es posible. Y es más probable que suceda lo que menos esperas.

Trece Colonias Inglesas se ha revelado contra El Imperio Británico, o simplemente Inglaterra. Él ha buscado la libertad y Francia no duda en apoyarlo. Mas Inglaterra lucha para no dejarlo ir, y cuenta con el apoyo del hermano menor de este, Canadá.

La lucha ha llevado más de cuatro años y ambos bandos han dado mucho. Saben que todavía falta por luchar, saben que nunca será fácil y también saben que el dolor que sienten tomará tiempo en mermar.

Pero Trece Colonias estaba dispuesto a no perder esa guerra, y a pesar de contar con el apoyo de Francia, temía. No obstante, su temor no venía del hecho de perder su guerra de independencia, sino del cambio que sufriría y de sus relaciones ¿Su hermano seguiría apreciándolo? ¿Las demás naciones se pondrían en su contra por lo que hacía?

Respuesta no obtendría. De todas formas su mente estaba lo suficientemente perturbada como para pensar claro. Debía concentrarse en su objetivo, pero al mismo tiempo su pecho dolía. Inglaterra estaba dando mucho…demasiado por quedarse con él, porque no quería que se fuera. Incluso su hermano estaba en contra suya.

La familia que solían ser ya no existía. Francia ayudaba a Trece Colonias a separarse de Inglaterra quien contaba con la ayuda de Canadá.

Ahora Trece Colonias se encontraba en su habitación, acostado pesadamente en su cama mientras meditaba. El sólo hecho de recordar su situación le daba dolor de cabeza. No se dio cuenta que su hermano entró al cuarto, buscándole.

El menor se acercó despacio al otro; con calma y preocupación le habló: —Al…Alfred.

Este se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, saliendo de sus cavilaciones. Luego, al verle se tranquilizó y se sentó en la cama para verle con serenidad. Canadá siguió hablando, colocándose frente a él con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Eh, sé que estamos en todo esto pero…

— ¿Quieres persuadirme de desistir a todo esto?

—No…no es eso —respondió con inseguridad— Sólo que quería saber si estabas bien, ya casi no comes ni hablas y cuando te ríes no siento que sea de verdad… ¿Estás bien?

Sí, puede ser que Canadá sea el menor y que se ponga del lado de Inglaterra, en contra de su hermano gemelo. Pero él lo ama, se preocupa por él y al sentirlo de esa forma se siente angustiado y nervioso, no desea nada malo para su hermano después de todo.

Trece Colonias sonrió ante ello, le alegró un poco saber que su hermano al menos se preocupaba. Se sintió feliz y rió un poco antes de contestar.

— ¿Cómo crees, Matthew? Estoy en perfecto estado, mírame —dijo levantándose frente a él.

— ¿Seguro?

—Completamente —sonrió.

—Si tú lo dices entonces está bien.

Sonrió también, sintiéndose un poco aliviado, al menos no era tan grave como lo suponía.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Matt, deberías relajarte más haha.

—Contigo no se puede hacer eso —bromeó— Eres demasiado raro a veces.

—No soy raro, tú lo eres.

—Nop.

—Síp.

Y así sucesivamente, unas cuantas bromas hicieron que se relajasen y despejaran un poco la mente. Sonriendo, felices. Pero luego de un rato, la expresión del hermano mayor cambió por una seria. Entonces habló a su hermano: —Matthew… ¿Qué dirías si te propongo estar de mi lado en todo esto?

— ¿Eh, a qué te refieres? —preguntó inseguro.

—Me refiero a que te pongas de mi lado en esta guerra, por favor, somos hermanos y podremos estar juntos y…libres.

La tristeza invadió a Canadá, tristeza y cierto miedo. Se atrevió a responder después de unos segundos mirando a su hermano.

—Al, no, yo no quiero eso, sé que no quieres que sólo seamos como hermanos, quieres que sea tu colonia también.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —dijo ofendido— Matt, quiero que estemos juntos y…

A Canadá le duele, le duele mucho sin embargo es lo que él desea. Interrumpe a su hermano: —No, Al, no quiero.

— ¿Pero por qué? —entonces se sobresalta, eleva el volumen de su voz e inconscientemente se acerca más al menor— ¡¿Por qué quieres quedarte con Inglaterra?! ¡Él no quiere que seamos libres, Francia sí y tú le das la espalda! Nos das la espalda…

Él no responde, se siente culpable. Trece Colonias se siente tan enojado, todo este tiempo el enojo y la tristeza no hace más que estragos en su mente. El hecho que su propio hermano le haga sentir traicionado le carcome, no lo quiere permitir.

El mayor camina frente al otro. Lo acorrala contra la pared, deja su mirada fija a su hermano menor y decide mandar todo a la mierda. No duda en tomar posesión de la boca ajena, no duda en tomar sus brazos con fuerza y hacer que quede bajo su merced.

—A-Al…deten-te…po-por favor…

Musita Canadá, desesperado, sus fuerzas no alcanzan para poder librarse. Trece Colonias se detiene y le mira desafiante, produce un escalofrío en el menor.

—No, no quiero.

—Por favor…yo sól—

No lo deja terminar, vuelve a tomar su boca. Quiere más, se excita, su hermano siempre fue más que eso para él. ¿Qué más da ahora? Nada. Deja rojos sus labios y se desliza por su cuello, chupando la deliciosa piel. Canadá gime, jadea, no soporta la manera en la que lo toca su hermano. No puede librarse y quiere gritar, pero algo se lo impide; quizá miedo o sorpresa.

—Basta…basta…—susurra, en un hilo de voz al borde del llanto— Por favor…ya basta.

— ¿Y crees que me detendré sólo porque me lo pidas? Eres un—

Un golpe fuerte hace sonar la puerta abrirse de golpe. Seguido de un aullido de una voz amenazante y enojada: — _¡Alfred, mandito idiota, suéltalo inmediatamente, bloody hell!_

Inglaterra ha entrado a la habitación, furioso. Al ver la escena no hace más que enojarlo más y no duda en tomar a Trece Colonias y lanzarlo lejos de Canadá. No siente más que dolor y molestia, sabía que algo andaba mal entre los hermanos pero jamás imaginó eso, ni tan siquiera se le pasó por la mente.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Es tu hermano!

— ¿Y eso qué? —responde con descaro al levantarse.

— ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Dime que es eso…

— ¿Para qué quieres que te mienta si ya sabes la respuesta?

—Alfred, por favor detente…Arthur —Canadá hace un esfuerzo fallido por detener la discusión.

— ¡Ni qué mierda! ¡Vete con tu amado Francia y déjanos en paz un rato!

Casi llora, pero tenía que ser fuerte, su dolor no podía ser más grande.

— ¡Bien! —sentencia.

Entonces se va, azotando la puerta al salir y dejando a su hermano y tutor solos. Canadá siente que el alma se le escapa por la boca, mientras que el mayor no sabe ya cómo lidiar con todo aquello.

—Arthur…lo siento, yo no quise que…

—No es tu culpa —dice dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—Pero si yo fuera más fuerte tal vez podría…

—No es necesario eso —dijo acercándose a él y posando su mano en el hombro—, no te preocupes por esas cosas, Matt…esto no es tu culpa.

Él le miró intranquilo aún, esos ojos tan verdes le llenaban de tranquilidad y le hacían sentir…tan ¡Demonios, eso es tan incorrecto como estar con su hermano! Pero…es que lo amaba, no había manera de zafarse ese sentimiento tan bello y la vez tan abrumador.

Canadá no respondió nada, se inundó en esos ojos tan bellos y prohibidos. Inglaterra se extrañó ante el silencio del menor y se acercó más a él, preocupado.

— ¿Matthew, estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Ah…sí, estoy bien…

— ¿Seguro? —le miró con cierta seriedad, acercándose más a su rostro para examinarlo— Te vez nervioso y triste.

—N-No es verdad…so-sólo…

Inglaterra le miró confundido. Pero a la vez preocupado y sintiéndose impotente; no quería nada malo para él. Además…en el fondo no lo veía como una colonia más, como un hermano o hijo. Incluso el verle tan indefenso provocaba un cosquilleo en su interior.

Canadá empezó a decir: —Arthur, yo no quiero que algo malo suceda, es que…

—Te amo.

Le soltó, simple y sencillamente, tenía que dejar las cosas en claro. No aguantaría más ocultando lo que sentía por él.

— ¿Eh? Yo…yo también te amo…

—No, no de esa forma.

Y le besó, con más suavidad, pero con una tranquilidad aterradora y un calor ardiente. Canadá lo separó abruptamente de él: — ¡¿Qué has…por qué hiciste eso?!

—Porque te amo, Matthew.

—Pe-pero eso es…no es correcto y… —se puso nervios, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Sé que tú también me amas de esa forma —sonrió amablemente—. Y siéndote sincero no puedo pensar de ti de otra forma por más que quiera.

Y, no le diría que un día escuchó los silenciosos gemidos del menor mientras se masturbaba. Tampoco diría que no le excitó escuchar su propio nombre de la boca de él. Eso no era de mencionar.

Canadá se avergonzó, optó por responder: —No, no debería hacerte caso; eh, es más, deberías ignorarme como los otros. Sino…

— ¿Pero por qué lo haría? Acaso... ¿Tú has dejado de quererme, Matthew?

— ¡N-No! Pero yo...yo...Arthur, te haría daño estar conmigo, sólo te traigo problemas...

Lo besó nuevamente, un beso rápido; para luego responder: —...Idiota, lo que traigas a mi vida jamás serán problemas ¿Entiendes? Pase lo que pase… _I love You_.

—..._I too_.

Y otro beso. Esta vez es correspondido. Esta vez posee más sentimiento y amor. Inglaterra toma de sus mejillas al menor, y presiona más sus labios, quiere que sea más intenso, quiere más de esa boca tan deliciosa y tierna.

Canadá no le niega entrada en su boca, con timidez claro está, no le niega caricias y tampoco quiere que se detenga. El calor aumenta y entre ellos lo único que importa es olvidar su realidad.

Besos descarados son reemplazados por una lengua que sólo busca saborear un cuello dispuesto a recibirla con suspiros. Porque se siente en las nubes, se siente querido y excitado junto a su amante. Las manos del mayor quieren tocar el pecho, quieren endurecer esos pezones que por ahora son suyos. Y le hace gemir, tan deliciosamente que busca la mirada del otro, quiere verle sonrojar a más no poder, quiere verle agitarse y retorcerse lascivo en sus brazos.

Canadá posa sus manos temblorosas sobre su entrepierna, quiere hacer disminuir su dolor provocado por placer. Inglaterra se lo niega, deja sus pezones para volverle a besar la boca y de inmediato le desabrocha los pantalones al menor, dejándolos caer y mirando orgulloso ese bulto. No duda en hacer bajar la ropa interior.

Canadá siente vergüenza pero a la vez placer, quiere que quien lo tome por primera, segunda, quinta, milésima y última vez sea Inglaterra. Se aman, quieren más.

Inglaterra le pone sus dedos en la boca, para que los lama. Canadá obedece con cierta timidez. Tanto encanto hace perder el control al mayor quien retira los dedos ya mojados y haciendo que el otro se voltee dirige sus dedos en la entrada de él. Y lo prepara, gemidos salen de la boca del menor lo cual deleita al mayor.

Segundos y tal vez un par de minutos que se vuelven horas de tortuosa espera. Al fin está listo. E Inglaterra baja sus pantalones y posa su miembro en la entrada de Canadá. Despacio, con delicadeza va entrando, se siente a morir, él es tan estrecho pero sabe que debe tener cuidado si quiere que ambos disfruten. Ahora está adentro por completo, y susurra al oído ajeno: —Puedes decirme cuando estés listo…

—Duele…me duele, Arthur —susurra él, con los ojos empañados.

—No te quiero lastimar, si no quieres me detendré y…

—No…no importa soportar algo de dolor por…amor.

Y le sonríe levemente, Inglaterra lo mira enternecido y le besa con suavidad. Entonces se mueve un poco, sacándoles un gemido a ambos. El vaivén da inicio, Canadá todavía siente dolor pero no quiere que se detenga ya que detrás de ese dolor está el placer proveniente del amor.

Ambos quieren amarse, complacerse. Buscan placer uno del otro y quieren disfrutar. El ritmo aumenta, los gemidos y jadeos también, el sonrojo no se puede evitar, el calor mucho menos. Ambos están unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Inglaterra lo toma de las manos y las pega a la pared, pegando su pecho con la espalda de Canadá. Las piernas flexionan y los cuerpos se agitan en apasionantes movimientos llenos de lujuria y amor.

Segundos, minutos ¿Cuánto? No importa. Inglaterra se mueve velozmente, encontró el punto de Canadá y este pega alaridos de placer. Ambos. Las embestidas terminan cuando el menor llega al clímax y la acción deja que el otro haga lo mismo en su interior.

Las piernas les tiemblan, sienten su corazón salirse por la boca. Todo tan placentero, todo tan lleno de amor…y a la vez tan doloroso.

Inglaterra sale del interior de Canadá y se acomoda los pantalones. Entonces le ayuda a Canadá quien está más cansado y tembloroso, luego lo toma en brazos y se lo lleva a su propia habitación.

Con tranquilidad lo acuesta en la suave cama y lo mira. Esa mirada violácea tan llena de…de…Oh, ni sabe qué es lo que más le gusta. Sólo lo ama, y se acerca a él a abrazarlo. El menor no duda en devolverle el abrazo, se siente tan ligero pero a la vez tan pesado, lo ama tanto.

Ese momento es de ellos. Olvidan su realidad con el confort que se dan. No sabe cómo llegaron a eso, no saben en qué momento se empezaron a amar de esa forma tan prohibida. Pero ahora quieren estar juntos, lo que pase luego puede que no los separe…al menos por ahora.

.

Fin.


End file.
